Lo que fue no será
by Chia Moon
Summary: Que la relación de Natsuko y Hiroaki es un desastre no es ningún secreto. Pero cuando algo pasa entre ellos solo se reafirman las cosas.


Reto cumplido para mi querida Jacque, que igualmente no pude contenerme y la consentí un poco con cierta cosa ouclta entre las lineas.

* * *

 **~Lo que no fue no será~**

 **.**

El momento incómodo llegó cuando todo terminó y ella se acostó de espaldas en la cama, mirando al techo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se cubrió con la sábana hasta las axilas y cubrió el rostro con una mano.

Los quejidos del hombre a su lado no ayudaron a calmar los ánimos y enseguida empezó a tensarse.

Probablemente cualquier otra persona pensaría que no estaba mal que una mujer como ella tuviera un momento íntimo con un hombre, que disfrutara de su sexualidad sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

Y ella estaría de acuerdo si no fuera porque el gran problema era que se trataba del mismo hombre del que estaba divorciada.

Hiroaki rechinó los dientes cuando intentó coger un cigarrillo y maldijo al no encontrar el mechero.

Natsuko se giró para coger sus pantalones y entregárselos.

Con un seco _gracias_ lo buscó y un instante después, escuchó el característico chasquido del encendedor y el tabaco arder.

Le dio la espalda para intentar encontrar su ropa interior que había caído de cualquier forma por la habitación. Diablos, su blusa colgaba del picaporte de la puerta entre abierta. Su sostén estaba sobre el sofá en el que se habían sentado para besarse sin detenerse y él se había metido su pecho en la boca cuandito que la liberó.

No hubo complejos. No los necesitaban para hacer lo que hacían en ese momento.

Su falda cayó a los pies de ese mismo mueble cuando se levantó y él le había quitado las bragas tan despacio que creyó que el deseo la consumiría por completo cuando le enterró la boca en su zona más ansiosa.

Cuando llegaron a la cama, por la forma en que la camisa de él estaba tirada sobre la moqueta, sólo él quedaba por desnudarse y estaba segura de que apenas se había quitado los pantalones cuando ella lo tomó en la mano.

Cerró los ojos para intentar olvidarse de eso y cuando los abrió, decidió empezar a recoger sus cosas con la poca decencia que le quedara.

Hiroaki no abrió la boca pero pudo sentir su mirada en ella y se apresuró en cubrirse, vistiéndose. Una vez que se vio lo más decente posible, se volvió.

—Lo siento —se excusó él.

Ella enarcó una rubia ceja.

—¿Qué?

Hiroaki negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi culpa que esto haya pasado —profundizó.

Natsuko le miró incrédula.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? Dos no se acuestan si no quieren —espetó enfadándose por segundos.

—No somos dos adolescentes, Natsuko. Tú vas a irte de puntillas y con miedo a que Yamato regrese a casa y te vea y se acabó.

Apretó los labios para que las lágrimas no escaparan a su control. Era una mujer madura. Lloriquear como una niña era algo que había dejado mucho tiempo atrás.

—No quiero que Yamato me vea por dos razones, Hiroaki. Si es tan difícil de entender para ti es otra cosa. La primera, es porque no quiero que se haga ilusiones de algo que no va a pasar y la segunda, porque no creo que para un hijo se agradable saber qué han estado haciendo sus padres en plan noche y con su madre saliendo de la habitación de su padre. ¿Has pensado en ello? ¿En lo que hacemos que peligre cada vez que nos acostamos?

Hiroaki apretó los labios. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y maldijo entre dientes.

—No lo había pensado.

—Pues tenlo en cuenta antes de juzgarme y creer que solo me escabullo sintiéndome una niña. Además, Hiroaki. Esto no puede seguir pasando cada vez que vengamos a firmar la custodia de Takeru. Es suficiente.

Hiroaki estalló en carcajadas.

—Por supuesto. Estoy de acuerdo.

Pero ambos sabían que nunca podrían estar del todo separados. No solo tenían dos hijos que los uniera sin remedio. También tenía una vida. Un recuerdo. De cenizas que se encendían cada vez que estaban juntos. Pero una relación basada solo en sexo no era lo que ninguno de ellos quería.

El cuerpo podía amar, el corazón también y esa era la parte que no terminaba de cuadrar en ellos.

—Al menos te firmé los papeles antes de acostarnos —expresó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué amable —ironizó buscando su bolso—. Me marcho antes de que Yamato llegue.

Hiroaki estuvo a punto de soltar una de las suyas, pero apretó los labios.

—Espera, mujer. Miraré a ver si está —expresó rodeándose la sábana a la cintura.

Una gilipollez teniendo en cuenta que lo había visto desnudo demasiadas veces en su vida. Pero repentinamente, la idea de que pudiera sentirse tan cohibido como ella misma con su cuerpo la enterneció.

Esperó que regresara, mirando las fotografías que adornaban un lado de la pared y que nunca se había dado cuenta. De Yamato por todos lados. De Takeru unas cuentas. De ellos tres juntos.

En realidad, él había sido más padre que ella si lo pensaba. Yamato poco quería pasar con ella y las reuniones siempre eran incómodas. Si llegaba a enterarse de lo que pasaba entre su padre y ella, probablemente se armaría una buena que terminaría con más corazones desgarrados.

—Puedes salir. Todavía no ha vuelto —informó—. Además, hoy fue donde su novia a pasar la noche. Así que tardará.

Natsuko asintió y cogió el bolso de las manos de su ex.

—Me dijo Takeru que salía con una menor.

—Sí. Tiene la edad de Takeru.

Natsuko le miró preocupada. Hiroaki descartó sus preocupaciones con un gesto de la mano.

—Él no es como yo. Es responsable. Vivir conmigo le enseñó a saber qué no debe de hacer y que sí. No soy un buen ejemplo y lo comprendió.

Natsuko no pudo debatírselo.

—Me iré —avisó.

Él asintió y le dio la espalda para regresar a la mesita y coger el tabaco. Natsuko le miró solo una vez antes de marcharse. Antes de que realmente su corazón recordara que aquello era doloroso.

Salió a la calle, con el fresco acariciándole las mejillas y sacudiéndole el cabello.

El cielo estaba clareando.

Su vida amorosa estaba más tormentosa que nunca.

 **FIN**

 **30 de mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
